


It's Not How Long You Wait, It's Who You're Waiting For (the Sugar, Sugar remix)

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Some Like It Hot (1959)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Christmas, Multi, Post-Canon, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Sugar has her say.





	It's Not How Long You Wait, It's Who You're Waiting For (the Sugar, Sugar remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Philipa Moss (Philipa_Moss)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philipa_Moss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Had to be you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092985) by [Philipa_Moss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philipa_Moss/pseuds/Philipa_Moss). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Philipa_Moss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philipa_Moss/pseuds/Philipa_Moss) in the [remixrevivalmadness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixrevivalmadness2018) collection. 



It was confusing, sometimes, being with Daphne. When it was just the two of them, it was easy, just girls, the way it had always been. Sugar just...papered over that moment on the boat when Daphne ripped off her wig, and they talked about Joe Jr. and jazz and all the places they’d been and all the things they’d been through. But when Joe was home, his memories crashed into Jerry and Jerry-who-was-Daphne and Daphne-who-is-Daphne, and Sugar felt things getting less certain. Tense. Even angry sometimes.

Joe loved Jerry, and Sugar loved Daphne, but Joe didn’t always know what to do about Daphne. After all, he’d put away his own dresses without blinking an eye. He’d been relieved. 

But Daphne had found someone to love. It was different.

Maybe there was more to it than that, but Sugar didn’t figure that was any of her business. What was her business was that she had one boy running around with a toy trumpet and another boy (or maybe girl) on the way, and she still wasn’t married, not unless you could call Osgood calling himself a ship’s captain and drunkenly pronouncing them man and wife. It had been enough at the time, but a girl has needs, and one of them was a piece of paper saying that the state of Missouri agreed on all counts with Osgood Fielding III. Joe Jr. would need to go to school soon enough. People would start asking questions and looking for those papers.

“You need to talk to Daphne,” she told Joe one night, after Junior’d gone to bed and they were at the kitchen table looking over the bills. “Or I’ll take her as my bridesmaid, and then where will you be?”

“I don’t even know if he wants to be--what he wants to be any more!”

“Then you can ask him,” Sugar said, primly. That was something she’d had to get the hang of, since she’d become a mother. It hadn’t been as hard as she’d thought. “You’re being silly. You were silly the last time he was here, and you’re silly now. You told me yourself you’d never trust anyone more than Daphne, except maybe me. You both ran for your lives together. And all you’ve done is pick fights like you were a pair of little babies on the playground.” Hell, Joe Jr. could be better behaved. “Maybe you don’t understand, and maybe you never will. But what _I_ understand is that Daphne’s happy, and Osgood’s happy, and there’s no reason on Earth for you not to be happy for them.” 

“I can’t understand it,” he said. “It--it doesn’t make any sense to me.”

She walked over to him. “The whole world’s full of things that don’t make sense. The whole reason I met you was because someone killed a whole roomful of people. That doesn’t make much sense, does it? So what if this doesn’t make sense? They’re happy. You can be happy for them, too.”

“Sugar,” he said, and held his arms out so she could walk into his embrace. “How come you’re so much smarter than me?”

“I’ve been dumb about so many other things, there had to be something I was smart about,” she said, and kissed the top of his head.

 

So they invited Daphne and Osgood up to Kansas City for Christmas, and she dragged Osgood into the kitchen and set him to work while Joe Jr. raised hell and Joe and Daphne had a little privacy. When there wasn’t any shouting, she figured things were going all right, and when she and Osgood came back in the living room Joe Jr. was playing with his train and Daphne was wiping a tear from her eye, but Joe’s face wasn’t red and he looked like he might cry too, so that was all right.

“We’re getting married,” Joe said. “Daphne here’s agreed to be best man, if you don’t mind my borrowing her.”

“Of course not,” Osgood said.

“We’ll just do it at the courthouse, so it won’t be--”

“It’ll be fine,” Osgood said.

“Yeah,” Joe said. “It will be.”

“But for now,” Sugar said, “we can just have a lovely Christmas dinner together.”

“You’ll have to tell us the hottest place to go for New Year’s Eve,” Osgood said, offering Daphne his hand and pulling her up to her feet. They were a little mismatched, but Sugar liked the way they looked together anyway. “We’ve got a lot of dancing to do.”

“You,” Daphne said, brushing at him affectionately. “Don’t be ridiculous. Don’t you know we’ll want to go where Joe’s playing?”

“Hey,” Joe said, picking up on the insult. “Don’t be like that--”

“Next time we’ll bring your bass,” Osgood said. “I’d like to hear you play again.”

“Oh, I’d like that too,” Sugar said. 

“Well, I won’t make any promises…” Daphne said, and it was good to hear the smile in her voice.

Tomorrow, Sugar would tell them about the new baby on the way, and the day after that they’d go to the town hall and get married for real. But for now, she had her home, and her little family of five, and Sugar and Joe both had their best friend, whether or not that friend was named Daphne or Jerry.

And that was enough for Christmas. More than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a little canon- and period-typical homophobia/transphobia in this; I kept Daphne's gender identity up to the reader.


End file.
